


Visit

by bitesydog



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Freeform, M/M, Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 02:52:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2676254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitesydog/pseuds/bitesydog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eddy is chilling and Double D comes over. Eddy understands and let's him in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visit

            Eddy was lying on his bed, reading his magazines, when a knock came at the door. He slid the magazine underneath the bed before hopping to his feet and answering the door. It was Double D.  
            “Hello, Eddy, I’m terribly sorry to bother you at such short notice, but-“  
            Eddy interrupts, “- I don’t care, Sockhead, just come in.”  
            ‘Thanks, Eddy.”  
            Double D enters the room and finds a stool in the corner of the room to sit on. He fishes out a book from his knapsack and flips through idly. Eddy pockets his hands and plops down on his bed once again, now staring at the ceiling lazily. After a few long moments of silence, Eddy says, “Come here.”

            He doesn’t even bother to look up before closing his book, setting it neatly on the stool, and heading over to where he was laying. Double D climbed in bed and Eddy wrapped his arms around him.

            Double D started to snivel. Eddy whispered quiet reassurance into his ear. With every word Double D broke down more and more. Eddy stopped speaking and hugged him tighter. Double D eventually returned this embrace. They both fell asleep curled up together.

           

            Later, Eddy wakes up. He carefully pries himself from Edd, grabs a blanket, and heads out of the room. Eddy clutched his blanket as he walked around the side of his house. He looked across the dark street. Double D’s house’s lights were off. All was quiet.

            Eddy went back inside. Double D was awake, but just barely.  
            “Eddy, are they still…?“  
            Eddy shook his head. Double D got up and brushed himself off. He grabbed his book off of the stool. Eddy and Double D crossed the road together in silence.   

            They both stopped at the doorstep. Double D stoops down to Eddy and they embrace one last time.

            “You know where to find me.” Eddy whispers.

            Eddy felt a soft kiss on his forehead. Eddy leaned back and looked to Double D, who was staring at him with tired eyes and a small grin. Eddy stared at him for a moment, but returned the grin.

            Double D went inside his house and Eddy walked home. He got into his bed and fell asleep shortly after.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a long time since I've written anything. I've also never written fanfiction.
> 
> This is a very ambiguous story. It has little plot, if any. I could rattle off about other things, but I basically just wanted to make a simple moment between these two.


End file.
